<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian Angel by NerdsinaTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790447">Guardian Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree'>NerdsinaTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cedfiaweek, Gen, Intergenerational friendship, Wings, cedfiaweek2020, thursday’s prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping a baby bird. Sofia has a mishap. Contribution for cedfiaweek2020. Thursday's prompt, Wings. Friendship Cedfia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric the Sorcerer &amp; Sofia the First, Friendship Cedfia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia grunted as she pulled herself up yet another branch. A challenging task with her left hand preoccupied cradling her little rescuee. But she managed.</p><p>As Protector of the Ever Realm, she was in charge of watching over <em>all</em> of the realm's inhabitants, and that of course included the animal kind. The night before, a storm had blown through the forest just outside of Dunwiddie. Knocking a baby bird from it's nest.</p><p>Miraculously, the little feathered creature had survived through the night. But was left without any means of returning home.</p><p>Thankfully the princess had shown up, and determined to aid in the chick's plight; she held him safely and began the long climb up the tree where his nest had been.</p><p>After an arduous journey, she finally arrived at their destination. Noting that the nest in question was a little further out on it's branch than expected; she found some footing on a limb below her, and carefully shimmied over.</p><p>"Here you go," the young protector announced, gently placing him inside. Much to the delight of his mother and siblings.</p><p>"Thank you," they chirped happily. Grateful to be reunited once more.</p><p>She smiled fondly at the scene, reminiscing of a similar moment only a few years ago. One which had been a stepping stone to her current position in life.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a cracking sound; and she let out a short cry as the branch she had thought was stable abruptly gave way below her feet.</p><p>Quickly she activated her enchantlet. Seeking to halt her descent by lassoing it's magical rope around one of the other branches. But there was no need, as she instead found herself floating in the air. A pair wings having sprouted from her back.</p><p>She gasped in awe, her head turning behind her to examine the pristine white feathers. A smile growing on her face, and a warm feeling coming over her as she recognized the familiar magic.</p><p>Still hovering with her newfound wings, she looked down below and saw the very person she suspected. His wand still at the ready, and pointed firmly at her.</p><p>Cedric watched wide eyed, still reeling a bit internally from the girl's near fall, as she flew down to greet him. Her newly bestowed wings making her look like the angel she truly was.</p><p>Sofia landed in front of the sorcerer and smiled up at him. Casting a knowing glance at his wand.</p><p>He blushed, cleared his throat, and pocketed the offending item before asking. "A..Are you alright, princess?"</p><p>"Mm hmm," she nodded, admiring her wings once again before grinning brightly at him. "Thanks for saving me again, Mr. Cedric." She winked, reaching out to him.</p><p>The man smiled, taking her offered hand.</p><p>"Anytime, Sofia."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I tried to mix in a little bit of Sunday's prompt "Defender" in this one. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>